


On the Run

by TheGuydude



Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, g a y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuydude/pseuds/TheGuydude
Summary: After years of mental and emotional abuse, Amity finally breaks under the pressure and runs from her parents, seeking solace in the arms of her girlfriend.This takes place mostly in flashbacks.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	On the Run

Amity swore under her breath. Her foot had just hit a root, sending her falling to the ground, and a stray branch then decided that it was the perfect time to slice open Amity’s left arm. Thankfully, the gash was thin and shallow, although it was a much longer cut than she would’ve liked.

“This’ll match my bruise just perfectly,” she muttered sarcastically as an unrelated flashback tore her away from the world. 

\---------------

It was now a few hours earlier. Luz was standing tall in the secret hideout and explaining her Azura #6 to Amity, who was sitting on a beanbag chair and watching her girlfriend. “But then, the Spirit of Truth tears away its disguise and reveals itself to have been the Mad Empress the whole time! She viciously attacks Azura and Hecate, desperate to take back what was hers!” 

Amity gasped before she could stop herself. She was as invested in Luz’s long-winded fantasy as she was with real Azura books, and hearing her reactions made Luz grin.

“Fortunately for our heroes, the Good Witch Azura still wields the Pendant of Purity! After a long, fast-paced battle, she summons the real Spirit of Truth and uses its power to rescue Hecate, who had been dangling off the cliff! Nearly dead and hungry for blood, the Mad Empress links the White Runes and absorbs all of their raw power!”

“Because of her corrupted intentions, the runes took control of her, transforming the Empress into the huge Dread Stormbeast, eyes jet-black with fury! Consumed by her final desire to get revenge before she is literally consumed by the Runes, the Beast flings Azura and Hecate from the cliff and leaps after them to end our heroes once and for all! The beast reaches them in mid-air and- BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP!”

Amity was on the edge of her seat when Luz’s phone alarm cut them off. 

Luz smirked. “Aw, darn it! It looks like we’re out of time for today!”

“Couldn’t you at least finish it?” 

Luz leaned in and kissed her. “I suppose I could, but where’s the fun in that? I’d much rather we wait until next week!” Amity couldn’t stop a grin from reaching her lips as they left the room. “You know, your teasing is beginning to annoy me,” Amity joked, her grin stretching wider.

“You know you love it,” Luz teased back. They had only just stepped out of the library when they were met by Willow and Gus, who also had adjourning meetings. “Hey there, lovebirds! How was your ‘meeting’?” Gus asked.

Instead of responding, Amity winked at Luz and left them for home.

\---------------

Back in the present, Amity ground her teeth together. ‘If only I hadn’t left.’ Unfortunately, she couldn’t fix her past issues, but she could fix the problems at hand. Focusing on her cut, Amity allowed another flashback to strike her, giving her the information she needed.

\---------------

Amity’s mother sat down next to her on Amity’s bed. Amity had a cut she had gotten from- Amity winced -slipping and hitting a desk, and they were out of bandages. “Someday you might have a cut and no bandages,” Amity’s mom had said. “Take some cloth and wrap it around the wound,” she instructed, demonstrating with a small hand towel.

“Tie it tight and keep it there.”

\---------------

“Thanks, mom.” Amity muttered under her breath as she ripped a rectangle of cloth from her sleeve, tied it tightly around the cut, and started running again, scrambling to her feet. Amity was still running when she began to hear the quiet crunch of leaves in the distance. Amity was a relatively fast child, but she was still a child, and relatively fast for a child would never outrun a fit, grown adult. 

Eventually, Amity reached a clearing and had a moment to actually think. She obviously couldn’t outrun the person chasing her, but she could out-magic them. ‘How did he do this spell?’ she wondered, before being hit by another flashback.

\---------------

Edric was standing next to her, teaching her a spell. It was about a week after that first date with Luz, and Ed and Em had been bending over backwards to apologize, sometimes literally. “Mittens, I hope you’ll never have to use this spell, but if you keep going out with Luz, you might need it.” Amity had been confused by that line, but she would never pass down the opportunity to learn a new spell. Plus, it would prove to be useful in the future.

“First, look out at the world around you. Remember what it looks like. Make sure you know it all by heart. Then, imagine your surroundings but without you. Conjure up a mental image down to every last visible detail as you draw the spell circle and firmly believe that your mental image is the real world. After the spell is cast, you must stand perfectly still, or they’ll see your motion.” Every spell attempt had failed, but, thanks to Amity’s time spent with Luz, she had managed to stave off most of the self-anger that would always come, trusting that she was a witch and all witches made mistakes.

\---------------

Amity sharply inhaled. ‘What better way to learn than under potentially life-threatening pressure?’ She scanned the clearing, quickly memorizing the clearing’s layout, and then envisioned it, down to every tree. Amity drew the circle, hoped for the best, and then looked down, only to see nothing.

There was nothing below her face. She was invisible, and, if it weren’t for her need to hide, she would’ve leapt with joy. Her ecstasy quickly faded, though, as the sound rapidly arrived next to her, taking the form of a head with green hair and a small goatee. It poked into the clearing, quickly scanning it and, seeing that Amity wasn’t there, it left. Amity realized she had been holding her breath, and, since the imminent danger was gone, she let it out in a whoosh, another flashback dragging her away.

\---------------

Amity was eating with her new group at lunch. Ever since she had left Boscha, she had noticed her mood around lunchtime had drastically improved. Today, Luz had, once again, tried to get Willow and Amity to talk to each other, but this time, it had actually kinda worked, and Amity was genuinely apologizing for everything she had done. “Willow, I’m sorry for not being your friend when you needed me most, and for being kind of an a-hole in general to you.”

Willow looked at her with a smile. “Amity, I accept your apology, and I forgive you.” And then, with a less serious tone, she added, “Luz has really done wonders on you!” She exclaimed, surprised. Amity looked at Luz, who was also grinning. “Thank you! I like to think that my ‘friendship’,” She attempted a subtle wink at Amity (everybody saw), “brought out the inner Amity!”

Amity was slightly surprised by this. “How dare you! I’m the same exact Amity I always have been!” Luz giggled. The ‘inner’ Amity forced herself to ask Willow, “So, Willow, how has your day been?” 

“Ehh, it’s been fine. I did ace a test in Plants ‘Til You Die!”

Luz giggled and then burst into laughter. “That’s a real class? Here? Who named it, King?” Luz’s laugh proved to be contagious, and soon Amity was giggling too. “Hey, King is a teacher here! Don’t insult his name like that!”

Luz laughed harder. “What?!”

\---------------

Amity was smiling at the memory as she began to run again, finally managing to collect her thoughts enough to realize she had no idea where she was going. Her scroll materialized in front of her, and with a press of a few buttons, a map appeared with a path leading to the Owl House. Amity summoned an abomination. “Abomination, stand on all fours!” It bent over, allowing her to sit on its back.

“Abomination, run!” With a simple spell circle, Amity had reins connected to it, and the Abomination was charging forward. ‘I can’t believe I’ve never thought of this!’ Amity yanked against the reins a few times so they would be on a straight course for the Owl House, allowing another flashback from earlier in the day to take her away.

\---------------

Amity had just arrived at home from the latest Azura Book Club meeting when she opened the door, releasing the intense tension in the air. “Oh no,” she muttered when she saw the living room. Her father was standing in the center, holding a familiar book shut, an expression of fury plastered across his face. Her mother was sitting in a seat behind him with sorrowful eyes that gazed into Amity’s. “Amity Blight!” His voice was harder than a rock and full of rage. Amity’s stomach churned and her heartbeat quickened. ‘He read my diary.’ Amity assumed that the twins had read Amity’s diary and left it somewhere available to their father, who had not hesitated to read Amity’s inner thoughts.

“You’ve disappointed me! I give you this home, school, food, water, and free time, for only one request in return! I want you to study hard and become a person I could be proud of, but you take everything I have given you and spit on it, instead spending it on a relationship with a GIRL?! Insulting me by kissing a GIRL?!” He pronounced ‘girl’ as if it was a disgusting swear. “Not only do you spend my hard work with a girl, but a human, no less? You are truly a disgrace to our good name!”

Edric and Emira hurried down the stairs, hearing the yelling and then Amity sobbing. The twins had just entered the room when they saw their father’s hand wind back and then…

It happened. 

\---------------

Amity winced and lightly grazed her bruising cheek.

\---------------

The twins had known their father was far from a good parent, but they had never seen anything like this happen before. “Hey! How dare you treat your daughter like that?!” Emira shouted, though Amity didn’t really care which.

“I assume you two knew about her and that human. Go to your rooms, I’ll deal with you later.” Instead of following the instruction, Edric and Emira stepped in front of Amity, who was petrified.

“We did know! We also knew that you would act this way, so we kept it from you! Luz makes her happier than you ever could, you vile, sorry excuse for a father!” Their father’s face hardened into a mask of pure rage. 

“Don’t you dare ever speak to me that way again! I am your father!”

“You’re right, you are! And she’s your daughter! You can’t speak to her that way!” Amity’s father drew a spell circle, only for it to be quickly cancelled out by Ed and Em’s own spells. Edric looked at Amity, urgency clear on his face. “Mittens, run!”

“What about you guys?”

“We can hold him off! Just run!” 

The command shook her into action, and she quickly turned heel and sprinted away, stumbling out the door of Blight Manor.

\---------------

Amity felt tears well up in her eyes as she returned to the real world, quickly realizing she was moments away from hitting the Owl House. “Abomination, heel!” She ordered, forgetting about how inertia worked. Following her command, the abomination jerked to a halt, sending her soaring forward.

\---------------

Inside the Owl House, Luz Noceda was sitting on the couch, curled up with King. “That wraps up the thrilling finale of Bleeding Hearts! Tune in next week for the special clip show episode!” The crystal orb in front of them announced as it faded to black.

King was crying into her hoodie. “How could they end it like that? Whyyyyyyyyyy? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?”

“Aww, I thought you weren’t interested!”

“They drew me in with their thrilling monsters, Luz, but they kept me with the soul!” Luz chuckled. “Yeah, that’s how they get you. But never fear, my boo-boo buddy, I have a movie for you to watch! It’s full of action, and laughter, and of course, monsters!” Luz whipped out her phone and hit a few buttons, summoning the perfect movie, and set it down behind the orb, angling it carefully so the image appeared perfectly within. 

A long-haired, blonde Chris Hemsworth appeared, dangling by chains in a huge cavern. Adjacent to him was a giant, magma-y monster. “Ooh, I’m rooting for that thing!” King shouted, pointing at the monster. Luz laughed and settled down to watch the movie with him. They were only a few minutes in when Luz’s girlfriend hurtled into the outdoor wall with a loud crash. “Luz, go get the door!” Eda called, groggily. “Sorry, King!” Luz pushed him off her lap and stood up, yanking the door open. “Hey, Amity!” Luz immediately greeted, her cheerfulness quickly vanishing when she actually saw Amity.

“Oh my gosh, Amity, what happened to you?”

Amity groaned as she started to bring herself to her feet. “I might need to sleep here for a while.”

\---------------

Amity slammed into the wall hard, knocking the wind from her lungs with a loud “Oof!” ‘This better be worth it, Luz!’ The door swung open, allowing her to be greeted by Luz, whose happy expression quickly vanished for one of horror. “Amity, what happened to you?”

She pushed herself to her feet. “I might need to sleep here for a while.”

Luz grabbed her and helped her up. “Come on inside.” Luz helped her walk in and sat her on the couch, picking King up and setting him on the ground. “Sorry, King, she needs the couch.” King saw Amity’s current state and knew she deserved it more, so he didn’t complain as he took Luz’s phone, only harrumphing and walking away.

Luz smiled and sat down next to Amity, who was clearly hurt. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. Keep breathing.” Luz said, reassuringly, watching Amity calm down.

Amity began to breathe deeply, visibly calming down. “What happened?” Luz asked softly once she saw that Amity was calm enough.

Amity took in a deep breath and told Luz what had happened in the time between their last encounter and where they currently were. Luz’s eyes were wide with anger when Amity finished. “Nobody should treat anybody that way, especially not a father to their daughter!”

Amity nodded, tears in her eyes. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!” She practically shouted as tears began to fall again. “I hate him.” She sobbed into Luz’s shoulder, who wrapped her in a hug. “You’re safe now,” Luz repeated, holding her tight. Amity was too weak now to resist a flashback that hurtled into her.

\---------------

“Amity, this says that you aren’t the top student anymore! Have you not been studying enough? Do you need a new schedule?”

Amity groaned. This was shortly after she had first met Luz, although she still thought Luz was an abomination. “No, that half-a-witch-Willow somehow mastered abomination magic overnight! I think she cheated out of jealousy!”

Her father shook his head. “I thought I raised you not to make excuses. It sounds like you haven’t been studying abominations enough and let another student overtake you.” Amity’s eyes widened. “N-no, I’ve been studying enough-,“ Her father cut her off with a wave of his hand. “I told you, don’t make excuses! I want you to study 30 more minutes each day, until you can be better than this ‘Half-A-Witch Willow’!”

Amity gasped. “O-okay, father.” Amity’s father smiled cruelly. “Good. Now go get studying.”

\---------------

Amity winced at the memory, shrinking away from Luz. “I don’t deserve you, Luz.” She muttered under her breath, but Luz heard it and pulled her arms away. “Are you serious? You’re literally the best person I know! You’re cute, and competitive, and smart, and funny, and I really like you! I don’t think I’ll ever stop!”

Amity smiled a little. “That speech sounds awfully familiar.”

Luz grinned. She had hoped Amity would notice. “Everyone has fears and experiences like those sometimes, and it’s part of life. As humans,” Luz realized her mistake and laughed a little, “or, I guess, as witches, it’s our job to learn and improve from those things. But as long as I’m with you, it will never happen again.”

Amity sniffled and smiled. “I know.” She turned away from Luz. “It’s just hard. You don’t know what it’s like, having a parent who doesn’t care about you.”

Luz nodded. “I don’t know what that’s like, but I do know what it’s like not being accepted, and it hurts, but it gets better with time.” She squeezed the teal-haired witch again. “Now, I’m gonna go talk to Eda about having you sleep here. Don’t miss me too much!”

Luz stood up, leaving Amity alone with her thoughts. ‘I can’t burden her like this, she doesn’t deserve having to accommodate me.’ She was about to get up when Luz returned, popping the couch into a wide bed and tossing a pillow on it. “Ta-daaaaaa! You can sleep on this!”

“I’ve been thinking, and I wouldn’t want to have to burden you. I’ll just go find somewhere else to sleep.”

“No, no, I want you here!” 

“I couldn’t stay here! I would annoy you!”

Luz laughed. “No, sleep here! Where else would you go?”

“I don’t know, back home?”

“That’s definitely not a good idea! You ran out of there, why would you go back? You. Are. Sleeping. Here! And that’s final!”

Amity sniffled again. “If you’re so sure, I’ll stay.”

“Yes, you will!”

Amity smiled and sat there for a moment. “So, do you have the Abomination textbooks?”

“You want to study?! You just had a traumatic experience, and you’d like to study?! That’s what you do in your spare time?!” Luz had an incredulous look on her face that seemed moments from bursting into laughter.

“I don’t have anything better to do! Why, what do you suggest?”

“Why don’t I pick up where I left off? Unless you didn’t want to hear the end of my Azura #6?” 

Amity fake-glared at her, her mouth a grin. “Of course I wanted to hear the end!” 

Luz giggled before launching back into her spiel. “The Dread Stormbeast caught Azura and Hecate in the air! She grabbed Hecate and flung her into Azura, and then charged at them, ramming them into the wall of the cliff! The beast then dug its fingers into the cliff, allowing it to smash the heroes against it!”

Amity laid her head back on the pillow, listening to the story. “Bruised and battered, Azura managed to feebly resist and create her own shield! The beast saw that it couldn’t hurt Azura, but it could still hurt Azura’s heart by attacking Hecate, so it started throwing Hecate against the cliff instead. Azura couldn’t allow her true love to be killed, so she gathered up all her life-force and channeled it through her staff, sacrificing herself and ending the Mad Empress forever! The world was finally, truly rid of the Empire’s villainous regime!”

“Hooray!” Amity exclaimed before she could stop herself, making Luz laugh. 

“Thank you! With the beast and Azura gone, Hecate fell the rest of the way, hitting the ground hard. Hecate took the staff, all that was left of Azura, and mourned into it, but suddenly, something happened! Her love and magical prowess did the one thing no other could, bringing the dead back! Azura’s residual soul was freed from the staff, becoming the living, breathing being!”

Amity gave a round of applause, and Luz took a bow. 

“Thank you, thank you all! You’re all too kind!”

\---------------

Amity woke up in a cold sweat. She had been replaying the day’s events over and over in her sleep, always running, running, running, the Owl House always so close and yet so far. The sky was still black and starry, but Amity was as awake as ever, and slid out of bed to drink some water and have a midnight snack. Luz was already standing in the kitchen. “Hey, Amity, couldn’t sleep either?”

Amity nodded wordlessly. Luz suddenly cringed when she saw Amity’s bruise. “Your bruise isn’t looking too good.” Amity felt the bruise lightly and winced. “Do you have a mirror somewhere?”

Luz pulled one out of a cabinet. It was small and handheld, but it was good enough. Her bruise was smaller than expected and located only an inch or so below her eye, but it was still a quite obvious red splotch the size of an eye. Luz walked next to Amity. “We should probably get some sleep.” She muttered, tired. 

“I had a nightmare,” Amity said quietly, wondering whether or not to tell Luz. Luz nodded. “I did too.”

“I didn’t sleep well.” Luz whispered. “Neither did I.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” One of them whispered. “Me neither.”

Luz walked upstairs, brought down her sleeping bag, and set it next to where Amity would sleep, before curling up inside the sleeping bag. Her girlfriend moved her pillow away and laid next to her. “Goodnight, Luz,” she murmured softly.

“Night, Amity.” Luz replied as she closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

\---------------

Amity woke up sharply. It was 8 am, an hour and a half before school would start. Luz was still asleep, although her arm was curled around Amity, who was also quite a bit closer to Luz than before. Amity carefully moved the arm away and stood up, stretching and yawning, before looking at who she had slept next to, their earlier conversation coming back to her rapidly. Luz’s face had a calm smile on it and was breathing evenly.

‘She’s even more adorable when she’s sleeping!’ Amity thought to herself, not certain whether that was a complaint or a compliment.

Amity’s stomach growled ravenously. ‘Now, where could I find breakfast?’ She examined the kitchen, opening every cabinet and drawer in search of something to eat. Eventually, she found a donut. Donuts were delicious, but they were far from a healthy breakfast, and anything unhealthy was very frowned upon at home. ‘I’m not at home! Screw the rules!’

She grabbed the donut and practically inhaled it, washing the donut down with a glass of cold water. “Morning, Amity!” Luz called as she pulled herself out of the sleeping bag, converted the bed into a couch, and entered the kitchen. “Hey, Luz! I was just getting some breakfast.”

Luz pulled open a drawer. “Aw, you ate the drawer donut!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were going to-,”

Luz chuckled. “Nah, it’s fine, I’ll just eat something else.” She tossed open a cabinet, revealing cereal, and then the fridge, revealing a gallon of milk, and another cabinet, revealing a bowl. Then, in one fluid motion, she poured milk and cereal into the bowl, sent the box and jug back to their places, and haphazardly tossed a spoon into the cereal, before sitting down on the couch and digging in.

“Eda lets you eat on the furniture?” 

“Not only that, but Eda eats off the furniture too!” She mumble-joked through a mouthful of cereal.

Amity snorted. “Really? I should stay here more often!”

“You really should.”

After an awkward pause, Luz changed the subject. “So, are you gonna go back to school today or take a few days off?”

Amity thought for a few moments, before answering the question. “I think I’ll go back with you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here and recuperate? I remember after Grom I was not doing too well and probably needed some days off, so if you decide to take the day off, I’ll stay right here with you.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I couldn’t leave you alone here!”

Amity smiled. “Thanks. I think I’ll stay, then.”

“I’m here for you, my dear Mittens! I should probably go tell Eda, though, so I will be back in a jiffy!” Luz winked and fired a finger gun at her before darting away, leaving Amity giggling.


End file.
